


Vermissen

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel vermisst Boerne.





	Vermissen

Thiel wälzte sich hin und her, immer und immer wieder. Er konnte nie gut schlafen, wenn sie sich davor gestritten hatten, und er bezweifelte, dass er in dieser Nacht überhaupt ein Auge zumachen würde. Ach Mann, warum musste das denn manchmal bloß so kompliziert sein mit Boerne und ihm? Warum bekamen sie sich denn so oft wegen irgendwelcher Belanglosigkeiten in die Haare? Warum war Boerne ständig der Meinung, ihn mit seiner Besserwisserei halb in den Wahnsinn treiben zu müssen? Warum wurde er manchmal so schnell laut, wenn sie stritten? Hinterher tat es ihm jedes Mal leid, er wollte Boerne doch nicht anschreien. Aber es war ja schon deutlich besser geworden, und er wurde viel seltener laut, als noch vor ein paar Monaten.

Thiel seufzte. Ein einziges Mal hatte er darüber nachgedacht. Ein einziges Mal hatte er überlegt, ob eine Trennung vielleicht besser wäre. Aber er hatte diesen Gedanken sofort wieder vertrieben, weil er viel viel viel zu schmerzhaft gewesen war. Er liebte seinen Boerne so sehr, und der liebte ihn auch. Er war immer für Boerne da, und Boerne auch für ihn. Sie zeigten sich jeden Tag, wie wichtig sie füreinander waren. Sie liebten sich und waren glücklich miteinander, auch wenn sie noch so oft stritten. Nein, er wollte sich nicht trennen. Ein Leben ohne Boerne war unvorstellbar für ihn, er vermisste ihn ja selbst jetzt schon schrecklich, obwohl er ihn vor wenigen Minuten noch gesehen hatte.

Thiel seufzte ein weiteres Mal und fischte im Dunkeln nach seinem Handy. Boerne war ganz bestimmt auch noch wach. Er wählte seine Nummer.

 

„Ja, Frank?“

„Es tut mir leid, Boerne“, murmelte er vorsichtig und leise.

„Mir auch.“

„Möchtest du denn jetzt vielleicht ... wieder zurück ins Bett kommen? Ich wäre aber auch bereit, mich zu dir auf die Couch zu gesellen.“

„Bin gleich bei dir.“

„Okay, ich freu mich.“ Thiel legte das Handy zurück auf den Nachttisch, und einige Sekunden später ging die Schlafzimmertür auf.


End file.
